Waking The Titan
by Okami No Yume
Summary: Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, and disturb not the harmony of the seas...or suffer the consequences. Lugia one-shot.


**Waking The Titan**

**A/N:** Honestly, I'm not entirely satisfied with this...but it's an idea I've had floating around for awhile. Bah. I know, I know, the trainer could have used the Master Ball from the start, but that would have been too anti-climactic I thought. And I wanted to go for a darker, grittier, more realistic feel. This piece didn't turn out quite like I thought it would but...oh, well. Also, I picked Lugia because it's one of my favorite legendaries. Not one of my better pieces, but eh.

* * *

So, here you are, trainer.

You have performed the ritual correctly and summoned me forth, the guardian of the seas. You have dared to enter and violate my sanctuary to do battle with me.

Ah, so you acquired one of my precious feathers, highly prized by mortals, the so called Silver Wing.

I see that your face is set with grim determination. You are well armed with pokemon that are well trained, and have come with many pokeballs in the hopes to capture me.

You. What makes you think that in your arrogance, your foolish pride, that you would be able to wield command over me, a Legendary?

I bellow out a war cry and flap my mighty wings as I take to the air, accepting your challenge. You stand your ground and call out your pokemon; a houndoom, a jolteon, and a feraligatr.

You call out for each of them to unleash their respective attacks: flamethrower, thunderbolt, and a hydro cannon.

Two of the attacks miss, but the thunderbolt lands a glancing blow on my silvery hide, and I scarcely feel it. However, I roar in fury.

You think that you can conquer the titan of the ocean? Fool! Your hubris will be your undoing! I am the lord of the seas! No trainer has ever tamed me, and YOU shall not be the first! I cannot be subdued!

As I swoop and dart in the massive cave, avoiding attack after attack and countering with my own powerful aeroblasts, I can't help but wonder if you realize your folly in pursuing me, trainer.

Have you not considered the consequences of your actions, should you capture me? My power is such that with a single flap of my wings, I can smash ships into pieces, and yet I can also becalm the seas and quiet the wrath of storms and hurricanes. I am a force of both creation and destruction.

Have you not thought of the chaos you will unleash upon the world should you capture me? The very seas will boil and churn, and no one will be able to stop them. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno will be released to wreak havoc on the world once the balance is shifted when I am no longer there to keep them in check. Your cities will be destroyed as they are encased in eternal ice, burned to ashes by fire, and scorched by lightning. Civilization itself will crumble because of your selfish act.

No, of course you haven't. You humans are far too easily blinded by your own greed, always too prideful to see the larger picture.

I pity your pokemon. They know that this isn't right. They know that they shouldn't be doing this, that they themselves are trespassing on hallowed ground.

And yet, out of loyalty to you, they have come here against their will in order that you might enslave me, no matter if every fiber in their beings may rail against it. They will not disobey their beloved master, no matter the cost.

I regret the thought of being forced to slay them, because I know that they are here through no fault of their own.

And yet, I must do so, for the sake of self defense.

I swoop down and with an almighty gust from my wings,your houndoom goes flying through the air and lands hard against the cave wall with a cry of pain, the sickening crack of bone fills the air. She falls to the ground and does not rise again.

Now there is true fear in your eyes, and you go for another pokeball at your belt, debating if you will call on another team mate or try to battle with the remaining two.

The jolteon I dispatch with ease as I crush him beneath my massive talons, and then I tear the feraligatr in half, spreading his guts across my sacred cave.

I pray to almighty Arceus for forgiveness, but I have no choice. It had to be done.

You did not consider the greater good. You only sought to have me for your collection.

Now you sit on the cave floor, shaking in terror, eyes wide in the darkness as you look upon me and scramble backwards, slipping in the bloody viscera of you feraligatr.

I advance towards you, the ground shaking beneath my massive weight. You shall not leave this place alive, mortal.

However, before I am able to finish you, I watch as a small round, purple object sails through the air towards me.

No! It cannot be! A Master Ball. The one device that can catch any pokemon without fail.

The device hits me, and I am suddenly enveloped in the light of the ball and I feel myself being sucked in. I struggle to break out, but it is futile. I am trapped.

You walk over and pick up the ball, your face a mask of triumph, and I feel despair and dread creep into my heart.

Foolish trainer.

You know not what you have done.


End file.
